Chocolate Roses
by Echo87
Summary: Summer before 4th year, slight AU, might be slash. A new girl arrives in Privet Drive who is she and what does she have to do with the wizarding world? Summary sux but try my story out it will be good. Its my 1st fic, R&R. swearing, drugs, mentions abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series created by J.K. Rowling or any other book that I might use reference from (names, places etc) or music that might/will appear in this fic.

**Summary**: A new girl moves into the neighborhood, but there is more then meets the eye. What does she have to do with the wizarding world and how can she help.

Occurs the summer before 4th year, so a little AU and darker.

Mentions abuse, swearing, drugs, drinking.

Independent Harry, Own Character (not a Mary-sue! She's only wearing my clothes!)

Pairings: undecided.

**

* * *

**

**Chocolate Roses**

**Chapter One**

* * *

"BOY! Get down here now!"

"Coming Uncle Vernon, I just need to finish my letter to Sirius."

"Hurry it up boy!"

"Ok Uncle Vernon!" Harry answered while smirking. Harry Potter soon to be 14 years old was currently in his bedroom, the smallest one in the house, however he did not care because it was at least bigger then his cupboard. Harry had unruly dark brown hair, which came just past his ears and striking emerald green eyes that held a hidden intelligence, there was also a mischievous gleam, but his eyes also held a haunted quality; having someone trying to kill you every year could do that to someone. Harry stood at about 5 foot 5 inches, he should have been taller, yet living in the cupboard under the stairs, and having little food throughout your growing years could do that to you. Harry had a small build, yet he had a bit of muscle from chores done during the holidays and Quidditch during the school year. His hand-me-down clothes were mended and shrunk to fit his frame while at Hogwarts, when this was done the clothes looked much better, considering the Dursley's wanted nothing but the best clothes for Dudders, so the clothes were of higher quality.

Harry's summer so far was the best he ever had, not only did Harry find out that he had a godfather but said godfather was a wanted criminal in both the muggle and wizarding worlds. Yet Harry was happy, Sirius was of course innocent but that information was on a need to know basis and Uncle Vernon did _not_ need to know. So for the first two weeks of break Harry's relatives were very wary of Harry and his criminal godfather.

The summer also brought along a new face to Privet Drive, the neighbors across the road had their niece living with them, Harry met her the day she arrived, two days ago.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

It was late afternoon and Privet Drive was deserted except for Harry, who was walking back towards his relative's house, when he noticed the Miller's car returning from the airport. His Aunt Petunia had informed Uncle Vernon of this last night, Harry just happened to over hear, he also heard the reason why the Miller's needed to go tot he airport. Apparently, the Miller's niece was coming back to England after being in Canada for the last 13 years.

The car had stopped and the Miller's, John and Alice if Harry remembered correctly, had already gone into the house leaving their niece standing beside the car. She shook her head and had gone round the car to the boot of the car and opened it. The girl looked about Harry's age, and was wearing a band T-shirt '_The Doors'_, faded blue jeans that hung off her hips, they were snug against her thighs, and hung loose around her feet, a studded belt held the pants up. She was wearing black converse shoes that were well worn, she was wearing black eyeliner, and nail polish on her short nails, that looked bitten. She had a variety of rings, bracelets, necklaces, and earrings (two in each lower lobe, and one in each upper ear).

She was just under 5 foot 3 inches, and had darker brown and slightly curly hair that reached just pasted her shoulders and a fringe that was swept to her right side. Her face was still slightly round and she had dark blue eyes, her lips were a light pink and she had a slender yet curvy body. But it was her dark blue eyes that held Harry's interests, they looked old beyond her years, they held a haunted quality, and yet there was immense intelligence and they were extremely intense. She would definitely win staring contests; it was unnerving how intense they are.

By the time she had opened the boot of the car, Harry had reached her and decided to make himself known, "Hey, I'm Harry, do you need any help?"

"Hi Harry, I'm Nicole, I don't think I need any help I only have a couple of bags." Nicole answered pulling out two duffel bags and shutting the boot. "Thanks for asking though, I should really get inside, I'll see you around, right?"

"Of course, I live right across the street at number four." Answered Harry pointing across the street at the Dursley's house. "I should really get going to, so ya, I'll see you around." Nicole gave Harry a small smile as she turned around and went to the front door and went inside. Harry watched her go, and once she was inside Harry also turned to go back to number four, once inside he was herded into the kitchen where he started on the Dursley's supper.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Harry soon finished his letter to Sirius and sent it off with Hedwig, since he could no longer stall Harry went down to see what his Uncle Vernon had wanted. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he arrived in the sanitarily clean kitchen, said uncle was sitting at the table reading the morning mail and eating breakfast.

"We need to talk boy. Just because you have that _criminal_ for a godfather doesn't mean that you can _laze_ about the house. You will do the chores given to you by Petunia, and you will do them _correctly_. Got it boy!" At this the man looked up at his nephew for the first time since he started his rant, expecting an answer from the boy.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry intoned from the doorway to the kitchen. Harry grabbed the list of chores from his aunt and quickly scanned the list, it was entirely made up of outside chores; mowing the lawn, watering and weeding the plants, and putting new soil in, and organizing the shed. Harry returned to his room to change into more 'garden worthy' clothes. Harry was extremely grateful to have a _criminal_ of a godfather to hold over the Dursley's because this list is extremely short compared with what he had to do during previous summers, and even then that was nothing compared to before he went to Hogwarts.

Harry did all of his chores without complaint, the weather was relatively nice, and there were clouds in the sky, giving Harry a brake from the sun every so often. Harry only had a couple of minute's rest between each chore set out on the list, and yet the list of chores lasted most of the day. Harry blamed his slowness on the fact that he hardly ever did chores anymore, and was in fact a bit out of shape compared with his younger self. Harry had finished his tasks an hour before he was due to start supper for the Dursley's, and so he decided that a shower and a changed of clothes were needed. Going back into the empty Dursley's house Harry had a quick shower and put on a set of clean clothes.

Once he was cleaned up Harry went back outside hoping to get a chance to talk to Nicole again before he needed to start supper. Harry saw Nicole not a minute later coming back from the direction of the local corner store a couple blocks away. She was carrying a few bags of groceries, Harry rushed over to talk to her, they met at the end of their block. "Hey Nicole, I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"Oh, hey Harry, I've been good you?" Nicole answered, changing her previous demeanor from dark to happy as soon as she noticed Harry coming towards her.

"I've been good to. So what have you been up to?"

"Well I've been a bit busy, you know getting used to life here in Little Whinging with my aunt and uncle," here Nicole looked quickly between Harry, her relatives house and her watch. "I have to get back but would you like to hang out sometime?"

"Oh ok, uh ya, sure when would be a good time for you?" Harry turned slightly pink at the way he was fumbling over his words; Nicole was a touch more direct then he first thought.

"Tomorrow after supper is a good time, you?" Nicole stopped to see if it was good for Harry also, Harry nodded his assent, and Nicole continued, "hopefully my chores won't take too long tomorrow, so I'll see you then I guess." Nicole smiled a bit at the pink adorning Harry's cheeks.

"Right I'll see you then." When they were done making plans they arrived at the Miller's house, Nicole turned back to say goodbye to Harry, and then went inside the house. Before Harry took a step off the stoop he heard a high pitched screech coming from within the house, curious, Harry pressed an ear up against the front door and listened.

"Where have you been, what took you so long in getting back?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Alice but there were long line ups and-"

"Don't you interrupt you _inconsiderate_ little abnormality, John will be home soon and you have yet to start supper for him."

"But it was out of my hands Aunt Alice-"

"WHAT did I just tell you about interrupting me! How could you do this to us, you're lucky we took you in, if it weren't for us you would be in an orphanage or on the streets. Be lucky that we were kind enough to give you shelter when no one else wanted you. Now get back to the kitchen and make sure supper is not late getting on the table. And remember this, you will _not_ go unpunished." The woman, Mrs. Miller finished, and Harry heard Nicole going back to the kitchen.

Harry went back to the Dursley's and started supper, he wasn't paying attention to what he was doing, all he could concentrate on was what Mrs. Miller said to Nicole, and could not help but wonder if he helped Nicole get into trouble with her aunt. Nicole had stopped to talk to him for a few minutes, could Harry have caused her to be late and thus get punished, and if the Miller's were anything like the Dursley's, Harry was really worried for Nicole. This really bothered Harry and he didn't even realize that he had finished the supper and the Dursley's were already eating. Harry went up to his bedroom and sat at his window looking out onto the front street, it was then that Harry realized that he could see into Nicole's bedroom across the street. She too was looking out and saw Harry looking at her, she smiled sadly and waved to him, Harry smiled and waved back to her. She then closed her curtains and turned off her light.

Harry continued watching the Miller's house looking for anything that might give away what was going on at that moment, but soon the lights were turned off and the rest of the street was shrouded in darkness, only the lights from the moon, street lamps and Harry's room was all that was left. Harry got up and turned off his light and went back to sitting on his window ledge, he sat there looking out for a while before he to went to bed. It was a while before he could fall asleep, but before he did he promised to himself and Nicole that if he saw any marks on Nicole that he would confront her and maybe he could help her. However, if there were no marks on her then he would stay quiet about what he had heard for now, there was no reason for Nicole to know that he was eavesdropping on her.

Harry's dreams that night were filled with memories from when he was younger and the Dursley's were not worried about some criminal coming after them. The chores were endless, and the smacks across his head and body that left bruises that coloured his tiny body, gave him phantom pains in his sleep. Memories of his cupboard, Dudley's gang and Aunt Marge and her dogs, and all the hateful words directed at his person. All the adults that would never listen nor notice his bruises, too scared to upset the Dursley's. And finally the hope that died, knowing that no one would come to save him, and take him away from this hell on earth, and knowing that no one wanted or loved him made Harry cry in his sleep. When Harry woke the next morning, he did not feel the least bit rested and for the life of him could not figure out what he had dreamed to make him feel this way.

* * *

×××

I think this is much better, what do you think?

Thanks,

**Echo87**


	2. Chores and Second Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series created by J.K. Rowling or any other book that I might use reference from (names, places etc) or music that might/will appear in this fic.

**Summary**: A new girl moves into the neighborhood, but there is more then meets the eye. What does she have to do with the wizarding world and how can she help.

Occurs the summer before 4th year, so a little AU and darker.

Mentions abuse, swearing, drugs, drinking.

Independent Harry, Own Character (not a Mary-sue! She's only wearing my clothes!)

Pairings: undecided.

**

* * *

**

**Chocolate Roses**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Harry had spent the next day doing chores set for him by his aunt, his day went by quickly, however he was a bit sloppy in his chores, but luckily, no one noticed his inattention. Once Harry had finished the final clean up of the kitchen after supper, he went up to his room to change. He put on a plain black hoodie, and changed his pants to a pair of faded blue jeans that were a bit long and dragged on the ground so the hems were frayed, the jeans hung off his hips and were slightly baggy. Harry put on one of Dudley's old belts, that was still to large for him, and finally a pair of old trainers. Harry looked down at his watch and decided that it was time to meet Nicole.

Harry left the Dursley's house, without being noticed and made his way over to the Miller's house. Harry knocked on the door and stepped back a bit, not a minute later Nicole came to the door, "Hey Harry, ready to go?" Nicole asked. She was wearing skintight faded black jeans with a studded belt, and a '_Sex Pistols_' hoodie, and her black converse shoes. She also had a canvas backpack, and her hair was tied back with her fringe swept to the right side.

"That's why I'm here." Joked Harry, Nicole smiled and closed the front door behind her. They turned and started walking away from the house and down to the edge of the street.

"Where should we go, do you have any ideas Harry?"

"I found a good place during my many wandering, it's about five minutes from here." Harry led the way to their destination, the walk was silent yet comfortable. They arrived at an enclosed park, inside, the park was filled with many large trees, bushes and flower beds. There was a sand box, swings and a small play structure, everything was covered by the large trees creating a canopy effect. There was only one entrance/exit into to park. Everything was in bloom, there was loads of colour, and the scents from all the flowers filled the air within the park, enveloping Harry and Nicole as they made their way further into the park. The heat of the day was leaving and the cool of the summer night was coming, the sun was almost set and the sky was awash with colour, it was the best time of day to be out.

"This is amazing Harry, absolutely beautiful."

"I know, this is the one reason I always come out here at this time, there is a closer park to Privet Drive, but this one is much better. Dudley and his gang hardly ever come out this way, so it's perfect in every way."

"Now we're going to need a place to sit where no one can see or disturb us, do you have any ideas Harry?"

"There is this one tree in the back corner of the park that I think is the oldest tree here. The branches are thick and sturdy do they would be able to hold our weight. Come on I'll show you."

Harry showed Nicole the tree that he was talking about, it was definitely the oldest tree in the park, and was by far the largest and tallest tree. Nicole and Harry made their way up about a third of the way up the tree. High enough so that no one on the ground could hear them and not too high so they wouldn't be able to get back down. From the branches where they were sitting Harry and Nicole were able to see the whole of the park, and behind them on the other side of the massive trunk of the tree were the houses surrounding the park. By the time they were completely settled on the tree, the sun had set and the first stars were coming out.

"So I brought us some stuff to keep up occupied." Started Nicole, at Harry's inquiring gaze she continued. "I got us some sweets, my ipod, a six pack of beer and a couple of joints."

"Brilliant."

Nicole passed Harry a can that surprisingly still cold, and brought one out for herself. "It's not quite like Canadian beer but it's close enough."

"So, what exactly brings you to Little Whinging Nicole?" Asked Harry, as he opened his can and took a sip.

"Originally my family is from England, but my parents went over to Canada just after I was born, however soon after we were settled in my parents were killed. _Luckily_ my aunt and uncle, on my father's side had also come over to Canada just after we did, so I had lived with them for the last twelve years. I was home schooled until I was eleven, when I was accepted into Ambrosia School, I made a couple of really close friends, and going to Ambrosia was the best time of my life. However something horrible happened and they were killed along with my aunt and uncle, this happened just over a two months ago. Having nowhere else to live in Canada I was sent here to live with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side. Growing up I never had the chance to talk with anyone who wasn't British so I still have my accent." Nicole finished her brief life story.

"Wow, Nicole I'm so sorry." Replied Harry, putting a comforting hand on Nicole's shoulder and giving her a reassuring look. Nicole gave Harry a small smile and nodded her head slightly.

"It's ok, so what about you Harry?" Inquired Nicole.

"Well, my parents were also killed when I was young, that was when I got this scar on my forehead. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle on my mother's side, my father was on only child. I had no friends growing up because my whale of a cousin Dudley made it so. Him and his gang would go 'Harry Hunting', when they would catch me they would beat me up, but more often then not I would get away. When I got my letter to a private school, my parents signed me up for, did I finally make friends. My time at school is the best time of my life but sometimes it can be a real pain in the arse. Rumors and gossip galore, and I'm usually the object of scorn, but I wouldn't trade my life at school for the world, I love it there. So that's basically my life in a nutshell." Harry finished his short tale while he opened his second can of beer.

"What are your friends like Harry?"

"Well Ron, he is my first best friend, his family is huge; seven boys, one girl and his parents, ten in total. He is a total sport buff, he loves this one team that is absolutely terrible, they never win a game, yet he still loves them. He is a good friend but he does get jealous and embarrassed quite easily. Because his family is so large, and they all at one point in time went to Hogwarts, they don't have that much money. Everything is hand-me-down, clothes, books, pets, everything. Ron is a_ total_ slacker, he prefers to do school work last minute, more time for fun."

"Hermione on the other hand_ loves_ to learn, her second home is the school library, she is the top of every class and loves to get to the bottom of things, she makes a sport out of nagging. She is an only child and the first in her family to go to this school so I guess she feels like she has something to prove. She isn't really fond of things other than classes and books, she starts study schedules months in advance, and she colour codes everything. It is a total drag, but without her Ron would fail, I would be just fine, I just make it seem as if I need her help with my work. I only do that so I won't end up in the library for the rest of my school career, and leave Ron behind, I want to enjoy life while I can, you know?"

"Those are my best friends, I talk to other people in my dorm and such but I never really hung out with them. What about your friends Nicole?"

Nicole and Harry locked eyes for a moment after Harry asked the question, Harry noticed something hidden behind the happy exterior, it flickered slightly revealing deep pain and sorrow but was quickly covered up again. After a moment of silence Nicole broke away and looked down the tree to the ground below. "I was close friends with three other people, my partners in crime if you will. We helped eachother with our problems, we really understood eachother, and that understanding helped us become extremely close to eachother."

"I had first made friends with Evan, he was the kindest most _amazing _person ever, he was like my other half we really complimented each other. The two of us were quite the pair; one was not seen without the other, as was commonly said. It was really weird how quickly I opened up to him, I have trouble trusting people, back then I would be wary of everyone and anything. Now though, trusting is much easier. He was the last of the three to die, when I was told he died; I never saw a body, I completely lost it, I was extremely heart broken and I became both a danger to myself and to others. The other's deaths were hard of course, but I always had Evan to help me through it, he kept me sane. However, when he was killed, I couldn't take it anymore, and I snapped, I had nothing more to loose. _Remember_ this Harry, a person with _nothing_ left to loose is the worst person to go against, dying is the least of their worries, it is actually preferred."

"Annabelle, she was my best girlfriend, she was a sweet and caring person, even with her troubles growing up. She had to deal with something that not many people have to live with, and she took it mostly in stride. I would have done _anything_ to relieve her of that pain, _anything_. But, now in death at least she has some peace from that pain. She was the first death of my friends, I saw it happen, I think that she was the luck one, being the first to die she never got to feel the pain and anguish that comes with the death of loved ones."

"And finally Josh, he was the spiritual one, he had come from an old tribe and he taught us soo much about nature and our surroundings. Listening to the stories of his people was _mesmerizing_, and their traditions helped us with many things in our life. Him and Annabelle were the other pair of our group, you wouldn't see one without the other. He too could not live without his other half, Annabelle's death was also extremely hard on him but he was willing to move on and keep on fighting. He still saw the illusive silver lining, he never gave up. He was the second to die, he is now with Annabella and Evan."

Nicole finished, he voice was thick with emotion and Harry saw tears slowly fall down her cheeks and drip off her chin and he could hear her sniffiling. "When we were together nothing could bring us down, we did many things together pranks and the like. We were very good at getting away and sneaking around, we were inseparable. And yet here I am alone and the last of us alive, and they never even made it to their fourteenth birthdays. Disgusting isn't it?"

"Yah, it is. Look Nicole I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question you had mentioned earlier that they had died and I just wasn't thinking. I'm really sorry." Harry put a hand on Nicole's shoulder, yet she still didn't look at him, she just nodded her head.

"It's ok Harry, I asked about your friends first and I knew that you would ask about mine next, common courtesy and what not." Nicole started packing up her stuff. "It's getting late Harry, and we really should be getting back... It's ok Harry, I need to talk about them sometime or another, there's nothing to be sorry about. I just...I don't know. Just know that I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm greatful because I feel comfortable enough to trust you, and to open up to you. And now you also have someone to talk to also, and if it would make you feel better you can tell me a 'sob story' too." Nicole gave Harry a small smile at this statement and Harry returned it. "I hope that I can assume that you would be willing to talk to me to share with me... But it really is getting late, or should I say early? Whatever, did you want to meet here again tomorrow, after supper?"

"Definately." Agreed Harry, "to you assuming that I would be willing to talk with you and to meeting again tomorrow."

"Ok then it's settled, lets get going then."

Harry and Nicole descended the tree and made their way out of the park, and back to their street. Nicole had rubbed her face clean with the sleeves of her hoodie and had given Harry reassuring smiles and glances all the way back which Harry returned. Harry and Nicole split up in the middle of their street and went to their respective houses, both the doors were locked and they both picked the locks open. Harry made his way up to his room and sat once again on his window sill looking out onto the street, thinking. 'Was this how friends really were like, did they share these types of stories with eachother?' Was the line of thinking Harry was on. They've only just met but Harry felt closer to Nicole then he did to both Ron and Hermione, they've never told Harry anything like this before, all Harry knew about his friends were superficial things. They had never wanted to tell Harry anything more about themselves and they never wanted to know anything more about Harry.

Harry went to bed once again thinking and he could not fall asleep for the longest time, and when he did fall asleep it was only for a couple of hours. Nicole had caused Harry to think about his life and what was going on within it, and Harry was coming to conclusions about himself and those around him. Those conclusions were startling to say the least, if Harry was this oblivious about his own friends, what else did he not know about and how much of what was said to him was a lie or a farce. Harry realized that he needed to get his priorities straightened out and he needed to figure out what he was going to do about hs current situation with the wizarding world, his friends, and Nicole.

* * *

×××

How was it? Do you like the changes?

Thanks,

Echo87


End file.
